


Molly the Crisp Thief

by caffeinated_pens



Series: The Appointment in Samarra [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_pens/pseuds/caffeinated_pens
Summary: I like to incorporate small segments of fluff into my angsty fics so...





	Molly the Crisp Thief

“That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!”

“I'm sure there are plenty of people who don't know!” Sherlock huffed and glared at John.

“Plenty of toddlers, sure”, Molly quipped.

 

“They've got a point, brother mine.”

“It seems like you've had this debate before,” Mrs. Hudson looked confused. “I thought you'd settled it.”

“It's not my fault I delete a few pointless conversations!”

“Brother dear, the Earth revolves around the sun, it's a plain and simple fact.” Mycroft tried to pass off his massive grin as a cocky smirk, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

“You're all arseholes.” Sherlock crossed his arms and plopped down into a chair. They all burst out laughing while Sherlock stared them down.

“I've got lunch!” Greg walked into the room carrying a large paper bag. “Now the sandwich shop only had one bag of crisps left so-”

“Mine!” Both of the Holmes brothers’ hands flew straight to the bag, pulling it away from Greg as they fought for it.

“For God’s sake, Sherlock, let him have the crisps,” John groaned.

“Yes Sherlock, let me have the crisps, I'm the one in hospital.” This time it was a smirk on Mycroft's face.

“Never!”

“Okay, okay, calm down. I know how to settle this.” Molly ripped the bag out of their hands.

“Hey!” They both yelled at her simultaneously.

“Greg’s going to pull up trivia questions on his phone. Winner gets the crisps.”

The were three trivia questions in when they realized Molly and the crisps were nowhere to be seen. “Oh that little sneak,” Greg exclaimed, running out the door and down the hallway. Moments later he returned, munching on crisps and leading a handcuffed Molly with him.

“Greg, is that really necessary,” Mrs. Hudson asked.

“It's perfectly justified,” Sherlock said, “ the crisp thief needs to be shamed!” Molly stuck her tongue out.

“Wait a minute! How come Greg gets the crisps?” John walked toward the DI in an accusatory manner.

“Because a: I paid for them, and b: I caught the crisp thief!” He gestured to Molly.

“I believe I have a solution,” Mycroft informed them, “each of us, except Dr. Hooper, and me, I get five because I'm suicidal, will get three crisps and we will give the rest to Mrs. Hudson, as she is the only one being civil about this.”

“My thoughts precisely,” Sherlock added.

“I see no problem there.” Mrs. Hudson smiled.

Their banter was soon cut short by a knock at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a tiny cliffhanger, or since this is Sherlock, I guess I should say building hanger!
> 
> ...I'm sorry. I will sit in the corner now.


End file.
